1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to geodesic architecture including geodesic domes which are frequently used as permanent dwellings, backyard greenhouses, or portable shelters. This architecture is commonly configured in a semi-spherical framework or shell arrangement and is comprised of a multiplicity of linear structural strut members which are strategically connected to one another by an effective means.
The crux of this invention comprises a novel means by which the structural members are connected to one another. This new connective means allows convenient construction of conventional geodesic structures, as well as some heretofore unavailable.
2) Description of Related Art
Geodesic dome structures have been known for quite some time now. Although the number and type of polyhedra upon which geodesic domes may be based is large, it has heretofore been impossible to construct many of the possible structures owing to spatial constraints in the connecting means. Since increased strength and other utility-enhancing characteristics have been found to result from the use of particular geodesic configurations, it has been deemed desirous by the instant Inventor to provide a means for making possible their construction.
Typically, the structures which have been produced consist of structural support members and a means for connecting the support members to one another. One example of a connecting means so suited is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,998 and comprises a hinge plate. Another connecting means is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,265 which comprises a hub and strut. U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,851 discloses a universal hub for geodesic domes which comprises a wing nut and two metal plates. Other systems for connecting the strut members of geodesic domes to one another are described in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,908,975; 4,531,333; 4,901,483; 4,511,278; 4,236,473; 5,165,207; 4,308,698; 4,365,910; 4,905,443; 4,319,853; and 4,464,073.
Generally speaking, the most preferred prior art devices in the field to which the instant invention relates are of limited use, involve costly manufacturing processes, are time intensive with regards to both manufacture and use, and often comprise exotic shapes requiring special tooling for mass production. Further, prior art connecting means are limited in their use, i.e., they are not universal in capability and are by their spatial constraints limited in use as to the number of spanning links (struts) per connecting hub and to previously used conventional geodesic geometry. The prior art devices do not lend themselves well to rapid disassembly and hence convenient portability. The instant invention is an improvement over prior art rigid connection systems which are subject to breakage and/or bending under stress loads. The present invention discloses a flexible connection joint that provides unexpected rigidity when applied to a geodesic structure.